The instant invention relates generally to hydrogen gas driven turbines and more specifically it relates to a hydrogen gas jet pulse engine, which provides a safe usage of hydrogen gas with oxygen gas as the combustion fuel.
There are available various conventional hydrogen gas driven turbines which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.